


Svět zlámaných kostí (nazývej jej domovem)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Series: Potíže vše ospravedlňují [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Those Gun Holsters, Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Rocking Those Leather Pants
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: Lance se zazubil. Seděl zde úplně nahý. „Všechno nejlepší, Keithe, a vítej mezi dvacátníky. Tvým dárkem jsem já, celý den nahý, celý den dostupný. Jen do mě, brácho.“„Nepoužívej slovo „brácho“ v tomhle kontextu,“ odpověděl Keith škrobeně, i když se jeho oči pásly na každičkém palci svěží světlehnědé pokožky před sebou.Osm měsíců opuštěni na planetě obývané zločinci a jsou Keithovy narozeniny – což Keitha nijak zvlášť nevzrušuje. Ale Lance má plán, a na rozdíl od jiných jeho komplotů, tenhle se opravdu obejde bez nesnází. A také bez oblečení.





	Svět zlámaných kostí (nazývej jej domovem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Broken Bone World (Call It Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697547) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



> Název byl inspirován textem [Northen Downpour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zouSojyIi94) od Panic! At the Disco.  
> Na rozdíl od předchozích dvou dílů, tady není žádná akce. Omlouvám se!  
> Také je zde více fluffu než smutných částí – nebo tak jsem to přinejmenším zamýšlela. Když jsem ho psala, Keith začal někde uprostřed být celý zasmušilý, ale to je prostě Keith. Opravdu jsem chtěla, aby tohle bylo miloučké a sladké, vzhledem k tomu, že příští část je… no, nedělejte si starosti s příští částí. *nevinně si píská* Nope, všechno bude v pořádku, vůbec žádný angst, jen duhy a štěňátka… A nikdo z vás mi nevěří? …To proto, že jste chytří.  
> Lancův obleček na začátku je inspirován překrásným fanartem od [maplecat89.](http://maplecat89.tumblr.com/post/156891385782/so-im-so-in-love-with-this-space-cowboy-klance) ([Enikawa_Moriko](http://enikawamoriko.tumblr.com/post/156943879294/i-keep-doodling-space-cowboys-klance-from) také nakreslila pár úžasných věciček – dopřejte jim oběma spoustu lásky!)
> 
>  **Edit, 14. února 2017:** Také se podívejte na tyto úžasná díla od [unhooking-the-stars a ](http://unhooking-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/157223736507/um-i-love-cowboys-this-fic-found-my-weakness)[feastevil.](http://feastevil.tumblr.com/post/157125523678/have-you-all-read-the-fic-where-keith-and-lance) Pořád nedokážu vstřebat, že jste všichni věnovali čas tomu, abyste podle tohohle něco nakreslili! Mnohokrát vám děkuji!  
>  **Prohlášení:** Voltron a jeho Paladinové? Stále nejsou moji. Nárokuji si pouze jejich kariéru nájemných vesmírných kovbojů.

Keith stál ve stínu na verandě před Yathirovým hostincem. Rukávy měl vyrolované a vlasy stažené do nedbalého culíku. Byl v úkrytu před přímým sluncem, ale i tak se zpotil. Myl okna, zatímco Yathir obsluhoval bar vevnitř. Také utřel všechny stoly, vytřel podlahy a na seznamu měl minimálně pět dalších věcí. Jelikož si s Lancem nemohli dovolit platit Yathirovi za jídlo tak často, jak by si bývali přáli, manuální práce byla Keithovým prostředkem, jak to vynahradit.

Lance mu měl pomáhat, ale zvládl si na ráno zařídit rychlou, špatně platící práci – doprovázet jednu z Jorlackových běžkyň, která taky pracovala jako servírka v jeho herním salónu, na rychlé předávce zboží.

Keith právě dokončil předposlední okno, když Brisha dorazila. Seděla na mohutném stvoření, které vypadalo trochu jako kříženec králíka a lamy. Až na to, že nebylo huňaté, ale zato pořádně svalnaté. Jakmile se sklonilo, aby jej očichalo, rychle o pár kroků ustoupil, ačkoliv zuby stvoření byly tupé. Nechtěl totiž být olíznut slizkým modrým jazykem, který mu vyčuhoval z huby, jak funěl.

„Zdravíčko, Keithe!“ zavolala na něj Brisha zvesela. „Lance je hned za mnou.“

Nepotřeboval, aby mu to říkala – dlouhé uši _ikurila_ ožily. Zaslechly totiž něco, co se ke Keithovi doneslo o pár vteřin později.

A on obrátil oči v sloup.

_„Jeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaa!“_

„Tohle dělal _často,_ “ oznámila Brisha a poplácala své jezdecké stvoření po hlavě. „Má to ve vašem světě nějaký hlubší význam?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Keith okamžitě. „Je to kvílivý nářek vesnického tupce.“

Brisha se stále ještě smála, když se z Lance – původně vzdáleného fleku v dopoledním slunci – stal rozeznatelný obrys – a poté velmi jasný obraz, jelikož svého ikurila hnal plnou silou. Keith upustil houbu do škopku s vodou a založil si paže na hrudi. Lance svému ikurilovi přitáhnul otěže, takže se vzepjal na zadních bězích – očividně ve snaze udělat dojem.

Keith to za žádnou cenu nechtěl přiznat, ale tak trochu ten dojem udělal. Vlastně, tohle bylo špatně řečeno. Lance právě vypadal jako… Keith nedokázal přijít na správný výraz, ale bylo to něco, co patřilo spíš do kalendáře, který obsahoval spoře oděné muže, kteří na kameru vrhali vábivé, vyzývavé pohledy.

„To ses takhle vydal mezi lidi?“ zeptal se Keith. Ani mu nezakolísal hlas, což bylo skvělé, jelikož náhle pociťoval velkou žízeň.

Lance byl trochu zaprášený, víc, než jen trochu zpocený a zubil se od ucha k uchu. „To si piš. A když říkáš „mezi lidi“, myslíš tím „poušť“. Byla to předávka zboží pro Jorlacka, Keithe. Nebyl tam nikdo, až na obvyklý páreček špinavců z Ithorly, aby si vyzvedl svou zásilku.“

Lance seskočil z ikurila, dopadl na zem a přitom rozvířil ještě více prachu. Na botách měl skutečné ostruhy a přes své hrubé kalhoty barvy námořnické modři (bylo to nejpodobnější džínovině, co se jim na téhle bohem zapomenuté planetě podařilo sehnat) měl natažené tmavohnědé kožené návleky. Bílá košile měla odervané rukávy, takže odhalovala jeho paže, a knoflíky rozepnuté téměř do půli hrudi. V kombinaci s jeho pouzdry na zbraně na ramenou a bocích a tou zatracenou kovbojskou čepkou…

Keith měl potíže udržet ve tváři lhostejný výraz. A také se pohledem soustředit na Lancův vědoucí úsměv. _K čertu._

„Ithorla je vlastně docela hezká – to, co tady právě haníš, je mé rodné město,“ pokárala Brisha Lance lehce. V měkkém hlase teprve teď důrazněji zazněl melodický přízvuk. „A nikdo na něj nic nezkoušel, Keithe. Všichni vědí, že by z nich Lance nadělal cedník dřív, než by mu stačili zkřivit jediný vlásek.“

„A i kdyby mě, nějakým záhadným způsobem, mé brilantní střelecké schopnosti zklamaly, poté z nich můj parťák nadělá ražniči,“ dodal Lance rozjařeně. „Brisho, zvládneš Schwarzeneggera zavést zpátky?“

Brisha přikývla a Keith zasténal.

„Ty jsi toho ikurila pojmenoval _Schwarzenegger._ Že mě to nepřekvapuje,“ povzdechl jsi.

„Lance mi řekl, že to tam na vaší planetě byl veliký hrdina – legenda, která se pokaždé navrátila z boje.“ Brisha si odhrnula pár volných temně fialových pramínků vlasů z očí, které se pobaveně leskly.

„Vlastně jsem řekl, že se vrá…“ Keith střemhlav zaútočil a zakryl Lancovi ústa rukou.

„Hluboce se omlouvám, že jsi s ním musela vydržet celé dopoledne.“

„Ach, skvěle jsme se bavili,“ řekla s upřímností, která jí _U_ _Jorlacka_ vynášela obrovská dýška. Poté zvážněla, a když je oba přelétla pohledem, ve stříbřitých očích jí tančilo znepokojení.

„A pověděl mi… o Keegin Dras.“

Keith odtáhnul ruku, aby Lance mohl praštit do ramene. „Vážně, Lanci? Ty sis o tom promluvil s  _Brishou?_ “

Lance si promnul místo, kam jej praštil a zlostně na něj pohlédl. „No, s kým jiným? Jen jsem chtěl nějakou radu od někoho, kdo už s ní měl někdy dříve co dočinění!“

„Prosím, nezlob se na něj. Udělal správnou věc, když se mě zeptal,“ přispěchala Brisha s ujištěním. Mladá žena byla vždy tak laskavá, že to Keitha mátlo – jak dokázala pracovat pro lidi jako Keegin Dras a Jorlack, a přesto si stále udržet své něžné sklony…

Brisha si opět z očí odhrnula pramínky svých svéhlavých vlasů. Keithův pohled byl beznadějně připoután ke dvěma pahýlům v místech, kde bývala dvojice prstů.

„Dras v sobě tu zášť bude držet dlouho, ale pokud budete chytří a budete držet hlavy dole, nakonec vás nechá být. Mojí jedinou radou je nebrat žádné kšefty od Ollewy z Byothalu. Dras ho _nenávidí._ Odmítnout ji a začít u něj? Vzala by to jako přímou výzvu – a to by byl váš konec.“

Lance přikývnul. „Jasný. Děkujeme. A taky děkuji, že jsi mi dohodila tuhle prácičku.“

„Jorlack ví, že Dva McClainové svoji práci odvedou. Požádal mě, ať s sebou jednoho z vás vezmu.“ Zeširoka se usmála a v modrých tvářích se jí objevily dolíčky. „A vždycky ráda pracuji s těmi nejpříjemnějšími žoldáky, jaké jsem kdy potkala. Tady je tvoje platba.“ Hodila Lancovi malý váček krystalů. „A teď zpátky do Huttonu. Dneska večer mám šichtu v baru. Napusť svému zaslíbenému pořádnou vanu, Keithe, dneska tvrdě pracoval. A zítra se dobře bavte!“

Odjela na svém ikurilovi s druhým stvořením v závěsu. Lance za ní zvesela zavolal na rozloučenou.

Keith se naklonil až příliš blízko k Lancovi a přehnaně popotáhl: „Hm, slušně z tebe táhne. Cosi žluklého.“

„Vážně? Vsadím se, že to ti nezabrání mě následovat do sprchy – můžu v tobě číst jako v otevřené knize, McClaine,“ opáčil Lance poťouchle. „Očima jsi mě svlékal od chvíle, co jsi mě uviděl.“

„Ne, jen jsem měl potíže uvěřit tomu, jak směšně vypadáš,“ odporoval Keith. „Ani jsem nevěděl, že _vlastníš_ nějaké návleky. Jak to? Od kdy? A ta košile už ani není košilí Lanci, tu můžeš rovnou vyhodit…“

„Skutečně si to myslíš? Ačkoliv se na mě díváš jako bych byl prvotřídní roštěnka?“ Lance zahýbal obočími. „Co? Co?“

„Tohle je jen proto, že potřebuji, abys sklapnul,“ řekl Keith, ale nedokázal zcela potlačit úsměv, když se naklonil k polibku. Lance se zasmál, těsně u jeho úst, a vášnivě se mu bránil tak, že se Keith natáhl po odhalené kůži na jeho hrudi, vklouznul rukou do košile a… rychle se odtáhl, což Lance zanechalo s vykulenýma očima, mrkajícími překvapením.

„Co tím Brisha myslela, když řekla „zítra se dobře bavte“?“ zeptal se podezřívavě.

„Chlape, ty jsi snad zapomněl?“ Lance si povzdechl. „Co to vůbec říkám, samozřejmě, že jo. Zítra máš _narozeniny._ Máme plány. Nebo spíš, _já_ mám plány a ty jsi s tím souhlasil.“

Keith si vzpomněl na vágní poznámku o něčem takovém několik měsíců zpátky, na Lancovy narozeniny. Když si Lance v posteli nasadil ten zatracený kovbojský klobouk, jen se svými koženými kalhotami a pouzdry na zbraně na bocích… A Keith ten slib ohledně slavení svých narozenin přehlédl… z jistých důvodů. Velmi dobrých důvodů.

Jistě se to muselo od té doby opět ozvat, ale… No, tak na to zapomněl, ale na jeho narozeninách mu stejně nikdy příliš nezáleželo.

„Dobrá. Takže, co se bude dít?“ zeptal se. Opět se přitisknul blíž, rukama hledaje kůži.

Lance o krok ustoupil a rozpustile se usmál, když Keith vydal protestující zvuk. „Šetři si to na zítřek, _cari _ño.__ Budeme mít _celý den_ na to, abychom… oslavovali.“ Mrknul.

Keith hlasitě povzdechnul a dovolil Lancovi rychle, jemně jej obejmout a zlehka jej políbit na spánek – ani jedno jej však neuspokojilo.

Celé ráno lítal jako hadr na holi, celé dopoledne uklízel hostinec. Lance zmizel kvůli práce s Brishou dřív, než se vůbec vzbudil… Chtěl jenom _ochutnávku_ , malou _ukázku_ toho, co měl Lance v plánu, ať už to bylo cokoliv. Vážně, to přece nebylo tak moc – Lance se se smíchem bleskově odtáhnul, když se Keith pokusil propašovat rychlé chmátnutí.

„Nope, promiň, ale jsi bez šance.“

„Ani dneska _večer_ , po…“

„Říkal jsem, že zařídím, aby tvé narozeniny byly _úžasné_ a myslel jsem to vážně. Takže pomalinku, pomalu – slibuju, že to bude stát za to.“ Lance si stáhl klobouk a začal se s ním ovívat. „Chceš, abych ti pomohl to dokončit?“ Trhnul hlavou směrem k oknům. Keith chtěl nabídku přijmout, ale poté si představil Lance v tomhle oblečení, až na to, že byl _mokrý_ a to zkrátka byla úroveň mučení, které se sám, dobrovolně, odmítal podrobit.

„Ne, jdi pryč. Osprchuj se. V ledničce zůstala nějaká zelenina ze včerejška. A později máme malou prácičku u Wesdru, takže si na chvíli lehni, ať neusneš uprostřed roboty.“

„Rozkaz!“ Lance Keithovi posměšně zasalutoval a zmizel vevnitř.

Keith pohlédl na kbelík a houbu a opět si zhluboka povzdechnul. Věřil Lancovi, že nenaplánuje nic _příliš_ šíleného, ale to nezastavilo úzkost a starosti, které mu plnily mysl děsivými obrazy. Většina z nich obsahovala _Dennin dům rozkoše_ a to bylo místo, které _nikdy_ neplánoval navštívit znovu.

*****

„Keithe.“

Slovo bylo vydechnuto těsně u jeho ucha, vzduch jej lechtal. Nesrozumitelně cosi zamumlal a ucuknul pryč od toho, co jej vyrušovalo.

„Noták, Keithe, musíme začít s předstihem,“ ozval se Lance. Začal Keitha strkat do ramene, které se navzdory jeho vytrvalosti, ani nepohnulo. „Chlape, vážně bychom jednoho dne měli nechat ten tvůj spánek posoudit odborníky. Jak to, že jsi každou noc tak mrtvej?“

„Potřebuju dobít baterky po celém dni stráveném s tebou,“ reptal Keith a převalil se na záda, aby po Lancovi, který byl na tuto nekřesťanskou hodinu až příliš čiperný, vrhnul vražedný pohled. „Slunce ještě ani nevyšlo. Nenávidím tě.“

„Všechno nejlepší! _Feliz cumplea _ñ_ os, querido,“ _Lance posledních pár slov zamumlal a přitiskl Keithovi na ústa horký, _až příliš_ horký polibek. Když se odtáhnul, zamračil se nad jeho ranním dechem – což bylo Keithovi putna, byla to Lancova chyba, že je vzhůru tak nemravně brzy – a poté se opět vrátil k svému výrazu měsíčku na hnoji. „Osprchuj se, oblékni se a vyrážíme na cestu!“

Na cestu? Keith zasténal. Nechtělo se mu dneska nikam cestovat. Stále ho bolel celý člověk z fyzické námahy, kterou ho včera ráno stál úklid hostince a později večer práce – ačkoliv šlo o snadný zisk. Náplní jejich práce pro Wesdru bylo postávat kolem a ochraňovat nervózní dealerku drog před jejími soupeři, kteří se v místě předání ani neukázali.

„Pohyb, Keithe! Vstávat a cvičit!“

Keith zasténal a ospale se vyhrabal z postele. Lance vydal potěšený zvuk a poté zmizel, aby udělal… _něco._ Keith netušil, a ani jej nezajímalo, co by to mohlo být.

Než dokončil svou ranní přípravu, probral se natolik, aby onen záblesk obav opět vystrčil růžky. Lance byl v přízemí a čekal na něj. V rukou svíral plátěný vak, nacpaný k prasknutí. Měl na sobě své nejběžnější oblečení – svůj klobouk, špinavě bílou košili s dlouhými rukávy, zalátané kalhoty z hnědé kůže a jeho kabát v barvě půlnoční modři. Keith se zastavil před ním, rukama se opíral o jílce svých mečů, oděn ve vlastním obvyklém červeném plášti a ošoupaných černých vysokých botách.

Lance se zhoupnul na patách a poté udělal čelem vzad. „Skvěle, tak pojďme!“

Keith ho obezřetně následoval ven ke vznášedlu, ve kterém bylo nabaleno _ještě více_ tašek.

„Jak daleko jedeme?“ zeptal se a vlezl si na sedadlo spolujezdce.

„Vlastně tak daleko ne – jenom nahoru na horu.“

Nyní byli na jejím úpatí, v Dagosu. Keith mžoural na šedý horizont, zatímco Lance jejich vozidlo nasměroval na stezku, která mířila vzhůru. Keith jej rychle varoval: „Tam nahoře je pár skladišť, které patří docela velkým zvířatům, radši bys…“

„Však já vím. Nechystám se nasrat žádného kriminálního velkopána, během našeho dne volna, takže k nim ani nepáchneme. Teď se hoď do pohody a užij si projížďku.“

Keith se ho rozhodl uposlechnout – a většinu cesty prospal. Párkrát otevřel oči, zatímco se Lance prudce vyhýbal spadanému kamení nebo vyvráceným kaktusům. Když dorazili do cíle, byli dost vysoko na to, aby mu na okamžik zalehlo v uších. Slunce se právě začínalo objevovat nad pouštní krajinou.

„Dokonalé!“ zajásal triumfálně Lance. „Tak pojď.“

Keith si promnul oči, zívnul a vylezl ze vznášedla, aby Lancovi pomohl pobrat tašky. Zabralo mu pár minut, než vzal na vědomí jejich okolí.

Nacházeli se na náhorní plošině na hřebenu, která byla částečně zastřena mohutnými stromy – těmi, které připomínaly vrby, a které často vídal roztroušené mezi budovami v Huttonu, jenže byly o mnoho větší a jejich listy se dotýkaly země. Vzduch byl tady nahoře chladnější, ale to se jistě změní, jakmile slunce dostane příležitost pár hodin hřát.

Lance došel těsně za stromy na výběžek ploché skály. Pustil jeden z vaků na zem a druhý si opřel o koleno, aby z něj mohl vytáhnout dvě velké, huňaté deky. Obě je položil na zem, jednu na druhou, a poté si skopnul boty, aby se postavil na provizorní postel.

Natáhl ruku ke Keithovi a jemně se usmál. „Pojď sem.“

Keith si těžký vak, který nesl, nahodil výše na rameno a následoval Lancovo vábivé volání. Složil vak na zem u okraje dek a následně si stáhl vlastní boty. Jakmile se postavil na překvapivě pohodlné pokrývky, úsměv Lancovi oplatil. Přijal jeho ruku a dovolil mu, aby si jej přitáhnul k sobě.

Když jej Lance políbil, bylo to něžné a nic víc. Zaklonil se, aby Keitha stáhl do sedu, a aby se na dekách uvelebili čelem k vycházejícímu slunci. Uspořádal jejich končetiny tak, že se Keith zády opíral o Lancův hrudník, vtisknutý mezi jeho dlouhými nohami. Lancovy paže byly volně obtočené okolo Keithova pasu a jeho brada mu spočívala na rameni.

„Vidíš? Úžasné.“

Pohled na slunce, které pomalu škrábalo na oblohu, byl velkolepý. Keitha z toho trochu pálily oči, ale přesto se i nadále díval. Pozoroval, jak se světlo postupně dotýkalo každičkého místečka, rozzařovalo krajinu dříve šedou a ponurou. Hutton a ostatní města se rozkládala na opačném konci hory, na které seděli, takže tady zůstala holá, nedotčená země, kterou si mohli prohlížet, jak bylo libo. Zdálo se, že odsud mohli vidět až do nekonečna, včetně dalšího vzdáleného pásu hor a nikoho, žádného města po stovky, ne-li tisíce mil.

Keithovi zakručelo v žaludku. Zvuk se rozléhal okolní prázdnotou.

Lance se zasmál, jeho tělo se pod Keithem třáslo. „Přinesl jsem s sebou všemožné dobroty, takže okamžíček vydrž.“ Pošoupnul se kousek doleva – Keitha si stále přidržoval mezi nohama – a s trhnutím si přisunul jeden z vaků blíž. Vytáhl z něj několikero lahví vody, nádoby naplněné jídlem a…

Keith se zašklebil. „Připraven na všechno?“ Zvedl lahvičku masážního gelu, který se vyráběl z měkké dužiny kaktusů a hodil se k  _mnohým_ věcem.

„Keithe, radši bys měl začít věřit, že většinu dne strávíme tím, že tuhle lahvičku budeme vyprazdňovat. Ale jako první – jídlo!“ Lance otevřel jednu nádobu a podal mu několik měsíčků jasně růžového ovoce, z rostliny podobné pomerančovníku, která rostla v podhůří poblíž Dagosu.

Bylo sladké, štiplavé a co bylo hlavní, šťavnaté. Zatímco jedl, mohl cítit, jak se utišil jak jeho hlad, tak i žízeň. Lance přežvykoval vedle jeho hlavy. Přitisknul Keithovi ke rtům kousek ovoce. Keith jej bez problémů polknul a olízl mu přitom prsty, které spočívaly poblíž jeho úst. Lancův hrudník se pod ním prudce zvednul.

„Ne, přestaň, musíme se najíst o něco více – začne být horko a pak…“

Keith se Lancovi v náručí otočil a přitiskl mu na ústa vlhký polibek, který chutnal po ovoci. Během pár vteřin jej prohloubil a nedovolil tak Lancovi sebrat dost dechu k nějakým námitkám. Cítil, jak se pod ním Lance napíná, připravuje se k odporu, takže spustil ruku k jeho kalhotám a rychle to ukončil.

„Jsi podvodník,“ zalapal Lance po dechu, když mu Keith ústy sklouznul po krku a začal věnovat zvláštní pozornost jizvě pod jeho uchem. „Vážně, chlape, jsi úplně nejhorší…“

„Mám narozeniny. Budu si dělat, co chci.“ Keith se zazubil, nad tirádou Lancových uražených protestů.

„Ehm, vůbec tě tvé narozeniny nezajímaly, dokud jsem _já_ …“

Ale Keith si jej nevšímal. Stáhnul mu z ramenou kabát a poté mu vyhrnul košili, aby mu nepřekážela, když škubnul za řemen jeho pouzder na zbraně u pasu. Jakmile byly zbraně bezpečně odloženy stranou, pustil se do práce na knoflíčcích u kalhot. Lance si stále pokoušel stěžovat, což bylo vskutku pozoruhodné, ale Keith věděl, že jeho naléhání brzy přestane – jakmile se pohodlně uvelebil na břiše mezi Lancovými stehny…

A vskutku – Lance se zarazil uprostřed slova a ze rtů mu unikl hlasitý, nestoudný sten. Obvykle společně nebyli tak hluční – byli si až příliš dobře vědomi přítomnosti Yathira nebo nějakého náhodného hosta hostince, který spal o pár dveří vedle nebo v pokojích pod nimi – ale tady se v jejich blízkosti nenacházelo nic ani nikdo a Lance to očividně využíval. Tím, že nahlas vyjadřoval nekonečné pochvaly a prosby, střídavě blábolil a sténal.

Ke konci ztichnul. Keith zvedl pohled a spatřil, jak se jeho modré oči s mrkáním zavřely, zatímco ústa se mu otevřela v bezhlesném výkřiku.

Keith se na pár vteřin opřel hlavou o Lancovu nohu. Hrudník se mu zdvíhal zároveň s Lancovými sípavými nádechy. Poté se posadil a natáhl se po skleněné lahvi s vodou. Párkrát si jí vypláchnul ústa a vyplivnul vodu mimo jejich postel z dek, než si několikrát pořádně loknul. Triumfálně se zazubil na Lancův omráčený výraz, na pot, který se mu sbíhal mezi obočími a na otevřená ústa, která lapala po dechu.

„Já už jsem pořádně hydratovaný,“ poznamenal Keith prostě, „ale ty vypadáš, že by se ti pár doušků hodilo, kamaráde. Tumáš.“

Lancovi se zaleskly oči a Keith byl stažen zpátky na deky. Rozesmál se, když mu Lance sebral láhev, několikrát se zhluboka napil a mezi jednotlivými loky si stěžoval: „Jsi naprosto _příšerný._ Přes tohle se jen tak nepřenesu, jako, jak… víš ty co? Tohle mělo být celé o _tobě_ a já se toho plánu budu držet, ksakru!“

A Keith se rozesmál ještě více při pohledu na Lancův naštvaný výraz, zatímco se pustil do stahování Keithova kabátu, pásu s pochvami na meče a kalhot za pomoci rychlých, nakvašených pohybů. Celou dobu při tom bědoval a mumlal cosi o kovbojích, kteří nevědí, jak se slaví jejich _zatracené narozeniny._

Keith si přestal připadat samolibě zhruba o třicet vteřin později, jakmile si vzpomněl, že ačkoliv byl Lance plný prázdného žvanění, také měl úžasnou schopnost _zadržet dech na vskutku hloupě dlouhou dobu._ A pokud se tato schopnost využila k jistým činnostem, byla zatraceně skvělá.

Když bylo po všem, leželi na zádech bok po boku a vzhlíželi vzhůru k obloze. Byl to jiný odstín modři, než nebe zpátky na Zemi, ale dostatečně podobný na to, aby byl trochu uklidňující. Alespoň to tak Keithovi připadalo. Věděl, že Lance trpěl způsobem, do jakého se nedokázal tak úplně vcítit, jelikož na něj nečekala žádná rodina. Ale doufal, že tohle pomáhalo, alespoň trošinku.

„Umíš něco korejsky?“ zeptal se z ničeho nic Lance.

Keith už byl na jeho náhodné otázky zvyklý, takže ani nezaváhal, než odpověděl: „Ne. Tátova rodina emigrovala do Texasu dřív, než se narodil. Mluvil korejsky jen se svými rodiči, dokud nezemřeli. Angličtina byla jeho hlavním jazykem.“ Lance si odfrknul a zamumlal _texaská angličtina._ Keith do něj šťouchnul kolenem a sebekriticky se pousmál. „Snažil jsem se něco naučit, abych… mu byl blíž, ale poté zmizel a už mi to nepřipadalo… už jsem nechtěl.“

Většinu už zapomněl. Znal _eomma_ a _appa._ Pamatoval si _saranghae._ Nepřipadalo mu, že by utrpěl nijak velkou ztrátu, ale možná, že by mělo.

„Tvá máma byla také Korejka, že?“ zeptal se Lance a otočil se na bok, aby mu mohl vidět do tváře

Keith jej spatřil periferním viděním, ale oči dál upíral na vymetené nebe. „Jo, ale byla… byla Američankou čtvrté nebo páté generace. Přinejmenším to mi řekl táta. Nikdy o svých rodičích nemluvila. Než zmizela, dala mi ten nůž… a, no, jak tohle dopadlo, to už víš.“

Lance tsknul. „Jo. Můj snoubenec je sexy ze čtvrtiny nebo z pětiny, nebo tak nějak, mimozemšťan. Mimochodem, už jsem ti řekl, jak moc miluju tvoje oči? Šedofialová je až příliš dokonalá. Myslím, že tam máš i pár žlutých flíčků. Sexy.“

„Jo, jsou docela drsný,“ odvětil Keith nonšalantně. Zazubil se, když jej Lance praštil do hrudi rukou, kterou měl na ní položenou.

„To byl pokyn pro tebe, abys řekl: _ale Lanci, ty máš ty nejkrásnější modré oči, jaké jsem kdy viděl._ “

„Chci říct, jsou zajímavé. Tmavomodrá není zrovna obvyklá…“

„No dovol, to je _královská modř,_ ty hajzle.“

Keith pokrčil rameny. „Ale je to unikátní odstín, který se nachází pouze u lidsko-mimozemských hybridů?“

„Hybrida si můžeš _strčit_ _někam,_ “ ohradil se Lance. Keith se opět rozesmál. Protože mohl. Protože neexistoval jediný důvod, proč by si tenhle den neměl užívat.

Lance se náhle narovnal a stáhnul si košili. „Ach, málem bych zapomněl.“

Keith chvíli věnoval tomu, že si užíval pohled na Lance, který se bez košile opět prohraboval vaky. Vytáhnul z nich malou lahvičku. Byla jasně oranžová, a jakmile ji odvíčkoval, Keith okamžitě rozeznal onu vůni.

„Přinesl jsi s sebou opalovací krém?“

„Spáleniny od sluníčka nejsou žádná sranda – a my se ještě dlouho vracet nebudeme. Navíc…“ Lance se zaculil a stáhnul si rozepnuté kalhoty, takže tady zůstal sedět zcela nahý. „Všechno nejlepší, Keithe. Vítej mezi dvacátníky. Tvým dárkem jsem já, celý den nahý, celý den zdarma dostupný. Jen do mě, kámo.“

„Nepoužívej slovo „kámo“ v tomhle kontextu,“ ozval se Keith škrobeně, ale to už se natahoval po lahvičce, zatímco se jeho oči pásly na každičkém čtverečním palci svěží, světlehnědé pokožky před ním. Z nějakého důvodu byl na Lance jiný pohled, když leželi tady, na vrcholku hory, za bílého dne a celý obraz rámovaly jen stromy a obloha.

Vzal Lancovi z rukou opalovací krém, zatímco druhý muž s sebou plácnul na břicho. Nedokázal zabránit tomu, jak se mu ruce zadrhávaly na určitých místech, obtahovaly známé jizvy a pihy. Lance vydával spokojené zvuky, ale byly ospalé a neskrýval se za nimi žádný vážný záměr. Obrátil se na záda a Keith mu krém vetřel první do tváře, něžně obkružoval jeho rysy. Lance měl zavřené oči. Poté začal postupovat od jeho krku až ke konečkům prstů. Lance se zahihňal, zatímco mu prsty sklouzly po zadní straně kolen nebo se otřely o jeho chodidla. Keith by býval dovolil, aby se to vyvinulo mnohem dále, ale Lance se rychle napřímil, zastrčil si nohy pod sebe a sebral Keithovi lahvičku z rukou.

„Teď je řada na tobě,“ prohlásil zpěvavě.

Keith si bez protestů lehnul. Aby dosáhl stejné úrovně nahoty jako Lance, stačilo mu sundat si košili. Nechal jej, ať mu natře hruď, než se otočil. V době, kdy byl celý pokryt opalovacím krémem vonícím po květinách, byl v pokušení zalomit, obzvlášť když mu Lance jemně masíroval ramena a záda.

„Můžeš, pokud chceš,“ zamumlal Lance. „Dej si šlofíka. Vzbudím tě, až bude čas na oběd.“

„Hm, ne, dáme si jídlo hned teď,“ odpověděl Keith. Přinutil se otevřít oči a opět se vytáhnul do sedu.

Lance se usmál. „Dobrá, proč ne. Mám zbytky od včerejší večeře, nějaké zeleninové sendviče z té sladké chlebovité věci podobné naanu a ovoce. Taky více vody, nějaké křupavé smažené lupínky a kandované tyčinky. A hele, Yathir nám podstrčil nějaký koláč! _Boží._ “

„Vytáhni to všechno, mám hlad jako vlk.“ Připadal si trochu provinile, že toho jí tolik, ačkoliv si nemohli dovolit to Yathirovi okamžitě splatit, ale při pomyšlení na koláč, který jim hostinský upekl, se mu již sbíhaly sliny. Rozhodl se to nechat být, alespoň pro dnešek.

Seděli tady, úplně nazí na vrcholku hory a jedli jídla, která se v ničem nepodobala stravě na Zámku nebo zpátky na Zemi, ale přesto byla dobrá. Keith si již na ty chutě zvykl. Zbraně měl na dosah, ale necítil potřebu je každých pět vteřin kontrolovat. Cítil se _uvolněně_ a to byl upřímně ten nejlepší dárek, jaký mu Lance mohl dát. No, možná až na jednu výjimku.

„Říkal jsi, že jsi chtěl dnešek udělat celý o mně, že?“ zeptal se Keith. Zavřel krabičky a odsunul zbývající jídlo stranou. Loknul si z další láhve s vodou a uculil se na Lance, který se, s ladícím výrazem ve tváři, zapíral o ruce.

„Mhm-hmm, tak mají narozeniny probíhat. Učíš se!“

„Pak tedy chci to, co jsi dostal na _svoje_ narozeniny,“ řekl, odložil vodu a natáhl se k hromádce jejich oblečení, aby z ní vymotal Lancův klobouk. Po kolenou se dosunul k němu a pevně mu jej posadil na hlavu. „Chci se projet, kovboji.“

Lance se zařehtal. „Wow, je tohle je to nejpodobnější, co jsi ochoten _říct_?“

„Nikdy to neřeknu, Lanci, protože by to nikdy _nikdo_ říkat neměl. To byla jedna z nejhorších hlášek, kterou jsi na mě kdy použil, _což vypovídá o mnohém._ “ Keith v rukou držel lahvičku masážního gelu a mračil se na Lance ve snaze za každou cenu potlačit úsměv.

Když se Lance natáhnul, aby si od něj lahvičku vzal, jeho úšklebek byl bolestně kýčovitý. „Protože jsou to tvoje narozeniny, nebudu tě nutit to opakovat. Ale pamatuj, že až tohle budeš chtít kdykoliv jindy? _Tohle_ bude cena za tvoji _jízdu._ “

„Ale dneska ne,“ trval na svém Keith. „Takže hyjé.“

Lance se nyní hihňal, i zatímco si jednu ruku pečlivě pokrýval gelem. „Kdybych tohle někomu řekl, nikdy by mi to nikdo nevěřil. Keith, který právě vypadl z Texasu…“

„Žil jsem tam sotva chvilku, Lanci, nemám přízvuk…“

„A k tomu kovbojské vtipy.“ Lance si povzdechl, zatímco jeho prsty sklouzly po Keithových stehnech a přitáhly si ho blíž. „Dovedl by sis představit Hunkův obličej, až mu řeknu…“

„Ehm, co takhle si teď nikoho jiného nepředstavovat?“ postěžoval si Keith a věnoval mu zlostný pohled. „Vážně, jsi…“

A jeho hlas vyšuměl. Lance se do své práce, udržovat jej neschopného slova, pustil s pořádnou vervou a od samotného počátku odváděl bezchybnou práci. Zvedl jednu ruku k hlavě a posunul si klobouk trochu dozadu, aby Keitha mohl bez obtíží políbit. Bylo to vlhké a náruživé a brzy oba dva lapali po dechu, ústa přitisknutá k sobě. Slunce pražilo a vše ozařovalo, takže nic nezůstalo neskryté ve stínu.

Keith mohl vidět každičký korálek potu, který se mu tvořil na kůži, přesnou barvu jeho nádherných očí, které opět potemněly a jeho růžový jazyk, který mu vyklouzl z úst, aby mu přeběhl po rtech.

A když dosáhli vrcholu, Lance se dokázal zazubit a zvolat: „Jeee-haaaa!“ Keith se tak rozesmál, že tím Lance uvolnil. Jejich veselí vše učinilo ještě milionkrát intenzivnějším. Oba dva se zmítali smíchem a potěšením. Lance si jednou rukou přidržoval svůj klobouk, zatímco Keith obtočil paže okolo jeho ramenou a zabořil mu tvář do krku, zatímco se, roztřesený veselím, uklidňoval.

Lance jej chvíli držel vzpřímeně, než je oba převrátil na bok. Jednou rukou se natáhl do brašny. Vytáhl z ní hadr, který mírně navlhčil trochou vody, aby je jím oba očistil. Jakmile byl hotov, odhodil hadr stranou, tiše si povzdechnul a opět se rozvalil na dekách.

Chvíli oddechovali, jako jeden muž. Keith otevřel oči a zjistil, že se na něj Lance dívá s tak bezednou náklonností, že cítil, jak se mu v plicích, jen na okamžik, zadrhnul dech, než zhluboka vydechnul.

„Vlastně vím, jaký příběh chci Hunkovi povyprávět jako první,“ řekl Lance a vrátil se tak k jejich předchozímu rozhovoru, jako by se nic nestalo.

Keith si jednou rukou podepřel hlavu. „Jo, ta přestřelka s Casporovými muži – ta, kde jsi vystřelil bez dívání? Nebo tenkrát v té postranní uličce s těmi tupci, kteří se nás pokusili přepadnout poté, co…“

„Nope,“ zazubil se Lance a zdůraznil přitom písmeno „p“. „Měl jsem na mysli to, co se stalo minulý měsíc…“

„Ne, nikdy. Lanci, _přestaň,_ “ zasténal Keith a v mysli mu vyplynul obraz Dennina doupěte potěšení.

„A vím přesně, jak tenhle příběh nazvu – _O tom, jak si můj snoubenec myslel, že se svlékám za peníze._ “

Keith pohřbil tvář do měkkých dek a zaskuhral. „Proč. Přestaň. Říkal jsi, že už se o tom nikdy nezmíníš.“

„To jsem zcela určitě neřekl. Jak bych mohl? To bylo _libové,_ Keithe. Tvůj _výraz_ …“

„Vzal jsi práci, kvůli které jsi trávil _každou noc_ v  _bordelu._ Vydělával jsi _obscénní_ množství peněz a odmítal jsi mi prozradit _jak._ Co jiného jsem si měl ksakru myslet?!“

„Nevím, chlape, nemám tušení. Ale byla to jedna z nejlepších věcí, co se mi v životě stala, nekecám,“ zazubil se Lance zvesela. „Tohle ti budu připomínat minimálně příštích deset let.“

Keith si už dále nestěžoval, převážně proto, že chtěl, aby přešli k jinému tématu a s tím by přestalo i ono zatracené popichování. Ale byl tady i jiný faktor – konkrétně způsob, jak se mu bolestně rozbušilo srdce pokaždé, když si vzpomněl na scénu, kterou spatřil u Denny – Lance na tom pódiu, odhalený zcela odlišným způsobem, než očekával, ale přesto to bylo… příliš intimní pro všechny ty hladové oči, které se jej snažily pozřít. Včetně těch Keithových.

Zpátky do přítomnosti jej přivedl Lance, který se nyní opět přehraboval brašnami. Vytáhl z nich balíček karet a mrsknul s ním do prostoru mezi nimi. Keith jej zvedl a s lehkostí je začal míchat. Zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu, vděčný, že Lance upustil od svého posměchu.

„Takže, chtěl jsem, ať mě naučíš tu svou věcičku, co děláš s rukávy…“ Lance bez dívání popadl košili a kabát. Košile byla jeho vlastní, ale svrchník patřil Keithovi. Přetáhl si přes hlavu bílou halenu, natáhl si červený plášť, a zůstal tady sedět. Bez kalhot vypadal k popukání.

Keith se uchechtnul a Lance se jej pokusil nakopnout. Keith jeho nohu snadno zastavil, popadl jej za lýtko a jemně jej pohladil. „Chceš, abych tě naučil, jak podvádím v kartách?‘

Lance si nohu přitáhnul k sobě, zazubil se a přikývnul. „Nevadí mi, že poskytuju rozptýlení tím, že jsem pastva pro oči, ale bylo by drsné mít další zručnost pod pasem.“

„Pod pasem jsi zručný až až,“ odpověděl Keith suše a s povytaženým obočím. Lance zasténal.

„Wow, vytahuju z tebe to _nejhorší_. Vážně, tohle je všechno moje chyba a za to se vesmíru z celého srdce omlouvám.“

„Děkuji, že uznáváš, jak příšerný na mě máš vliv. Teď dávej pozor…“

Slunce začalo líně zapadat, zatímco si Keith natáhl košili a Lancův kabát (a způsobil, že Lance propukl v záchvat hihňání, když se rovněž rozhodl zůstat bez kalhot) a pokusil se jej vzdělat v nesnadném umění švindlování v kartách. Lance karty dokázal dobře skrývat, ale chyběla mu vytříbená zručnost, zatímco se je pokoušel vrátit do dlaně.

„Musíš svou ruku používat prakticky jako štít,“ vysvětlil Keith. Popadl Lance jemně za zápěstí a umístil si kartu do středu dlaně. Urovnal své prsty, aby byla karta zcela zakrytá a poté mu ukázal, jak ji umístit do vějíře karet v druhé ruce.

„Hm,“ zabručel Lance, zatímco se pohyb s obtížemi pokoušel napodobit sám.

„Hele,“ Keith přelezl na druhou stranu. Posadil se vedle Lance a těsně se k němu přitisknul. „Podívej se na to z mého úhlu.“

Vzal z balíčku dvě karty namísto jedné, jak by měl, a aniž by se podíval, nechal druhou kartu spadnout do rukávu. Lance jej bedlivě pozoroval, zatímco předvedl, jak mu skrytá karta nenápadně vklouzla do dlaně a následně rychle zmizela mezi jeho ostatními kartami. Poté to zopakoval, tentokrát mnohem rychleji, jak by to býval udělal, kdyby doopravdy seděli u stolu s ostatními křiváky.

„Chlape, to je teda něco,“ hvízdnul Lance. „Nemyslím, že bych to někdy dokázal tak hladce.“

„Tobě chybí uhlazenost? Jsem v šoku.“

Lance jej tvrdě strčil ramenem. „Budu trénovat, ale, no, hádám, že se určitě budu i nadále držet své role coby sexy rozptýlení.“

„Víš, že nemusíš…“

„Ano, Keithe, já vím, i když jsi to zatím řekl pouze milionkrát. Je to v pohodě. Jsem v tom dobrý a balamutit ty tupé svině je _zábava_. Obzvláště Caspora. Gunthru už tolik ne, ale zase si nejsem tak úplně jistý, jestli ji skutečně taháme za nos.“

„Jo, začínám si myslet, že nás prokoukla a prostě si… užívá představení,“ souhlasil Keith s nakrčeným nosem. „Ať je to jak chce, získáváme z toho její peníze.“

„Slečna dostává, za co si zaplatila,“ odvětil Lance s nesmělým zazubením. „Přece jen, kdo by čas od času nestál o výhled na _tohle_?“ Gestem ukázal na sebe. Napůl oblečený vypadal naprosto absurdně a Keith obrátil oči v sloup.

„Pokud se nás nikdy nerozhodne roztrhat na kousíčky, pak klidně, jen pokračuj, Lanci.“

Lance se zasmál a opět si svléknul oblečení. Keith by už měl vůči tomu všemu být za celou tu dobu imunní, ale… Ne, stále to byl jeden z nejlepších pohledů ve vesmíru, o tom žádná. Následoval Lancova příkladu, odhodil svou košili i kabát stranou a zapletl se do jeho dlouhých končetin. Lance kolem něj obmotal paži a přitáhl si jej k sobě do objetí, které však bylo poněkud rozpačité, vzhledem k tomu, že stále ještě seděli vedle sebe.

Zatímco se slunce blížilo k obzoru, obloha začala měnit barvu z modré na soumračnou oranžovou. Keith věděl, že to bude nádherný západ slunce, ale namísto toho se soustředil na Lance – na všechny plošky a prohlubně jeho těla. Na svaly, které se během posledních pár měsíců vyvinuly a byly ještě výraznější, než kdy dřív, ačkoliv stále zůstával vytáhlý. Keith měl silné paže i nohy již dřív, než skončili na téhle planetě, ale nyní bylo celé jeho tělo tvrdé a výrazně rýsované.

Lancovy ruce právě obtahovaly jeho břišní svaly a zarazily se o zubatou kruhovou jizvu. Zahloubaně poznamenal: „Kdysi jsi tady na bříšku míval trochu tuku. Byl měkoučký a příjemný. Musíme tě začít více krmit. Tumáš…“

Odtáhl se a hrábnul do nyní mnohem prázdnějších vaků. Vytáhl z nich opět další jídlo a vodu… a napůl plnou láhev modrého vína.

„Šetřil jsem si ho,“ připomněl mu Lance. „A myslím, že bychom ho měli dneska dopít. Pořád ještě máme tu druhou láhev.“

„A tu si pošetříme na kdy?“ zeptal se Keith. Přitáhl si jídlo a opět otevřel krabičky.

Lance utichnul. Vrátil se do sedu, ale tentokrát mezi nimi nechal trochu více místa. Keith starostlivě zvedl pohled a spatřil, jak si kouše spodní ret a prohlíží si flašku vína v rukou.

„Až odsud odejdeme,“ řekl nakonec. „Nebo až nás ostatní najdou.“

Keithovi srdce v hrudi bolestivě poskočilo a hrdlo se mu stáhlo. Nepochyboval, že tohle místo opustí – již měli našetřeno víc než dost na to, aby si pořídili loď, ačkoliv si stále ještě nemohli dovolit falešné pasy, identifikační známky a hackera, který by jejich jména vložil do příslušných databází… Ale představa, že opět najdou jejich přátele a rodinu… to se zdálo spíše jako sen, chomáček nadějí a fantazií, který v sobě skrýval jen nejprostší náznak reality. Jistota, že se opět setkají, během posledních pár týdnů postupně bledla a bledla. Keith nedokázal říct proč – dokázal pouze poznat, že aniž by si to uvědomil, cosi v něm tiše umíralo.

Jamile mu to jeho hrdlo dovolilo, řekl: „Jo. To je…měli bychom si ho do té doby udržet v bezpečí.“

„Ale pro teď!“ prohlásil Lance vesele, krapet příliš hlasitě. „Na zdraví našemu oslavenci! Dvacet let života za sebou a stále jich přibývá!“

Odkorkoval láhev a podal ji Keithovi. Jakmile si loknul, Lance se naklonil a políbil jej. Keith se vínem málem zadusil, ale povedlo se mu doušek spolknout jen s drobným zaprskáním. Lance se odtáhnul a se smíchem si otřel bradu.

Keith byl v pokušení mu láhev vylít na hlavu, ale rozhodl se to neudělat, šimravý pocit pod kůží mu totiž připomněl, jak _dobré_ tohle pití bylo. Lance přitáhl jídlo opět zpátky a rozprostřel jej mezi nimi. Zatímco hodovali, předávali si víno tam a zpátky a probírali, jaké jídla k němu chutnají nejlépe, všechno se zahalilo do oranžové záře.

Spořádali každičký drobeček stravy, kterou s sebou Lance přinesl, a modré víno dopili nedlouho poté. Kůže je příjemně svrběla. Lehli si na záda a pozorovali černající oblohu.

„Já… myslím, že je se mnou něco špatně, když si myslím něco takového, ale nevím, jestli bych něco změnil. Zabránil tomu, abychom tady havarovali.“ Lance ta slova zamumlal, šeptem sotva hlasitějším než dech.

Keith na něj pohlédnul, očima nasával tvar kořene jeho nosu, linii jeho rtů, délku jeho řas. Odmyslel si krev, slzy a bolest. Vzpomněl si na to, jak se Lancovy rty poprvé dotknuly jeho, jak se na pozadí výbuchu poprvé přitiskli k sobě, kůže na kůži. Na cvičné zápasy, které zakončili chladnými nápoji ve stínu prastarých stromů, na dlouhé konverzace o všem, životně vážném i o naprosto nedůležitém. A na Lance na pódiu, se zraněnou duší odhalenou světu, na slib, přísahu, že s ním zůstane tak dlouho, jak jen mu to vesmír dovolí.

„Pak je se mnou rovněž něco v nepořádku,“ promluvil Keith tiše. „Voltron je nezbytný, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli mi na něm záleží víc, než na všem dobrém mezi námi.“

„Co to bude znamenat, až najdeme ostatní?“ zeptal se Lance šeptem. „Jsme… jsme stále ještě Paladiny? Budou nás Lvové ještě vůbec chtít? Dokážeme vůbec utvořit Voltron, vzhledem k tomu, že…“

„Jediné, co vím je, že tady nemůžeme zůstat věčně. Jednou bude někdo někde mít štěstí v den, kdy my budeme mít _smůlu,_ a bude po všem.“ Keith sklouzl blíže k němu a obmotal okolo něj paži.

„Jo. A jakkoliv drsný je Yathir a Brisha a dokonce i Wesdru… dokážu žít s tím, že mi budou chybět. Tohle místo je… více méně takhle bych si představoval jeden z kruhů pekla. Což mě, opět, dělá praštěným, že celé téhle zatraceně mizerné situace nelituju.“

„Lanci, pojďme se prostě shodnout na tom, že jsme oba nenapravitelně zmrvení a nechat to být.“ Keith jej políbil na ucho. „A díky… za dnešek.“

„Opakuji, _narozeniny._ Tahle mají věci probíhat, ty bambulo,“ zamumlal Lance škádlivě, ale bylo to něžné a sladké a zakončil to polibkem na ústa.

Slunce pro dnešek pomalu mizelo, ale to Lancovi nezabránilo dlaněmi pomalu přejíždět po jeho pokožce. Dovolil Keithovi jej přitáhnout, takže mu spočíval na hrudníku. Zpočátku se líbali, jako by nastal konec světa, poté už jen, jako by byl konec dnešního dne. Keith si připadal, jako by se vznášel. S každým Lancovým pohybem tiše souhlasil, s rukama zabořenýma do jeho vlasů. Poté s nimi sklouzl na jeho ramena a poté níž a níž, dokud nenarazil na deky, do kterých zaryl prsty, zatímco Lance způsoboval, že mu před očima tančily hvězdičky. Slunce se za nimi stále drželo při životě.

Lance mu spadnul na hruď a vyrazil mu tím dech z plic. Keith se začal třást, zatímco pot na jejich kůži začal rychle chladnout – začala noc. Když otevřel oči, aby se pro dnes naposledy podíval na oblohu, mohl vidět opravdové hvězdy.

„Jsem docela smutný,“ řekl Lance. Keith se připravil na další emocionální rozhovor, ale poté Lance dodal: „Dostali jsme se jen do zhruba třetiny toho masážního gelu.“

Keith se opět rozesmál a jeho veselí se rozléhalo po vrcholku hory.

Lance si odfrknul a poté se odtáhnul z Keithovy hrudi. Opatrně se vměstnal mezi Keithovy nohy, které se stále volně obtáčely okolo jeho boků. „Myslím, že je čas, abychom zamířili domů.“

Ani jeden z nich s sebou při tom posledním slově netrhnul, ale poté, co Lancovi sklouzlo ze rtů, následovala krátká odmlka. Keith promluvil jako první: „Jo, máš pravdu. Brzy začne být docela kosa.“

Když se Lance pokusil pohnout, Keith zesílil stisk svých nohou a zabránil mu vstát. Lance se na něj tázavě podíval.

Keith polknul, než promluvil: „Vím, že už jsem to řekl, ale vážně, díky. Pravděpodobně to byly ty nejlepší narozeniny, jaké jsem kdy zažil.“

Lance mu odpověděl něžným úsměvem. „Rádo se stalo.“ A věnoval Keithovi dlouhý polibek, plný příslibů lepších dní.

Poté, co se odtáhnul, Keith uvolnil své nohy a dovolil Lancovi se posadit. Brzy jej následoval a prohrábl si prsty své neuvěřitelně rozcuchané vlasy. Natáhl se do kapsy svých kalhot pro gumičku. V šerém soumraku sotva viděl.

„Přinesl jsi svítilnu?“ zeptal se Lance.

„Jo, vydrž vteřinku.“

Za světla malé lucerničky se oblékli a následně sbalili deky a prázdné krabičky od jídla a vody. Se znatelně lehčí zátěží se v příjemném tichu vydali zpátky k jejich vozidlu.

Lance začal sjíždět dolů, zatímco Keith, jelikož byl tentokrát během cesty vzhůru, pozoroval scenérii a užíval si vánek ve tváři. Když se pod nimi v dohledu objevil Dagos a světýlka drobného městečka je začala lákat k sobě, řekl: „Brzy bychom měli začít plánovat naši svatbu.“

Lance s nimi málem sjel z horského srázu. Už nebyli tak vysoko, takže si Keith nedělal příliš starosti, ačkoliv mu musel odtáhnout ruce od palubní desky. Lance dupnul na brzdy a trhnutím se pootočil, aby na něj s vyvalenýma očima pohlédl.

„Kurva drát, Keithe, nemůžeš jen tak _říct_ něco takového,“ zafuněl.

„Proč je to tak překvapivé?“ zeptal se Keith s povytaženým obočím. „Jsme už šest měsíců zasnoubení.“

„Protože… nevím, je jedna věc být zasnoubený a je druhá věc _doopravdy se brát,_ “ odpověděl Lance a mával přitom kolem sebe rukama, aby svým slovům dodal na důrazu. „Nechtěj po mně, ať ti vysvětlím, proč mě to tak dostává, vážně to nedokážu.“

„To, že nerozumíš, jak fungují tvé vlastní myšlenkové pochody, mi dává perfektní smysl,“ poznamenal Keith a dovolil Lancovi praštit jej do paže. „Ale vážně bych… chtěl. Chci říct, mít svatbu. Nějakou jednoduchou.“

Lance chvíli mlčel. Keith čekal a jemně si bubnoval prsty o stehno.

Konečně Lance tiše promluvil: „Mohli bychom… počkat, než se vrátíme? Chci říct, na Zemi. Můj táta by umřel, kdyby nemohl vidět, jak se žením. Mámě by to bylo jedno, dokud jsem šťastný, až na to, že mým tetám a strýčkům by to na beton vadilo a nikdy by ji kvůli tomu nenechali na pokoji, takže jo, abych ji ušetřil toho utrpení… nemluvě o mých bratrech a sestrách, a mých bratrancích a sestřenicích – zkrátka, všichni by tam chtěli být a já bych je tam taky chtěl.“ Lance se zhluboka nadechnul. „A není to tak, že bychom zatím přicházeli o snížené daně nebo návštěvní práva, takže…“

„Lanci, já tě chápu.“ Keith mu věnoval rychlý polovičatý úsměv. „Je to v pořádku, chápu to a vůbec mi to nevadí. Ale přesto to můžeme naplánovat, tak trochu. Pokud pozveme celou tvoji rodinu, pak… se to pravděpodobně trochu vymkne kontrole.“

„Och, to si ani nedokážeš představit. A nezapomeň, že určitě pozveme všechny z Voltronu. A Hunkova rodina si je blízká s tou mojí a…“ Lance opět ztichnul. Ale když opět promluvil, hlas měl švitořivý: „Moje máma tě podrobí zatraceně pečlivému výslechu, kámo. Předem se omlouvám.“

„Dokud mě potom bude mít ráda, je mi to fuk,“ odpověděl Keith a jeho úsměv se trochu roztáhnul, když si to představil. „Vlastně se trochu více bojím tvého staršího bratra a sestry, ehm, Javiera a Lucii?“

„Koukej, Javi ti neublíží, ale musíš být připravený na to, že tě zažene do kouta a dá ti nejdelší lekci v životě. Vážně, když dojde na vyvolávání pocitů viny, mohl by soupeřit se Shirem. A moje sestra? Lucia ti pravděpodobně bude vyhrožovat násilím, ale prostě jí slib, že ji necháš nakopat ti zadek, kdykoliv bude potřebovat, a budeš v pohodě. Ehm, teda pokud ti nebude chtít _doopravdy_ nakopat zadek, jen z principu. Protože pak bys možná měl radši vzít nohy na ramena – je MMA fighter, takže by tě dokázala rozkouskovat na cimpr campr.“ Lance pokračoval v blábolení, i zatímco projížděl posledním úsekem cesty k Yathirovu hostinci.

Zaparkovali, zatímco se dohadovali, jestli budou mít živou kapelu nebo radši DJ. Keith byl tak šťastný, že ho to vlastně někde hluboko zneklidňovalo, ale nevšímal si toho a dovolil si užívat svou radost v plné míře.

Pochyby zde vždy zůstávaly, jistota, že se opět setkají s jejich týmem, slábla. Ale Lance byl stálý a to mu stačilo.

„Ne, nebudu sedět skrz konkurzy pro živou kapelu, Lanci.“

„Dobrá, _já_ to udělám a ty se můžeš poprat s hledáním fotografa. Óóóóch, měli bychom mít taky někoho, kdo to natočí?

„Tohle lidi doopravdy dělají?“

„Keithe. _Keithe._ Ano. Ano, dělají.“

Pořád se museli vypořádat se skutečností, že je Keegin Dras připravovala o většinu dobře platících kontraktů, vyhýbat se tomu, aby si nadělali ještě více nepřátel a našetřit dost peněz na to, aby mohli uniknout. A tou poslední věci si Keith byl jistý. Vyjde to – alespoň tohle věděl určitě.

Ale nyní se pohádal se svým snoubencem o tom, jestli budou mít na svatbě kameramana a shodl se, že je směšné platit za ozdoby v sále a na stolech. Takže všechno ostatní mohlo počkat – Keith dnes slavil nejlepší narozeniny, jaké kdy v životě zažil, a ještě nebyl tak úplně připravený na to, že to skončí.

Zbytek noci strávili tím, že se smáli stále šílenějším nápadům toho druhého a následně se dohadovali o těch vážnějších. Poté usnuli, s tvářemi opuchlými smíchem, s těly příjemně bolavými z milování. Ale to byly bolesti, které Keith spokojeně prožíval, které si přál, aby vydržely do jejich dalšího dne, a do dne, který bude následovat a do dne po něm a do všech dnů, které ještě přijdou.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Tolik sentimentality. Dokonce až příliš, za což se omlouvám, ale nedokázala jsem přijít na to, jak ji umírnit.  
> Tohle bylo takové milé odlehčení, protože myslím, že příští věc, kterou napíšu, bude dost možná celá situace, která vedla k tomu, že tady vůbec havarovali… A prvních pár dní nebo týdnů, kdy bojovali o přežití. Takže, jinými slovy, spousta bolesti a smutku. Omlouvám se předem.  
> Také se omlouvám, že tentokrát jsme se nedočkali žádné BAMF akce – ale myslela jsem, že si naši chlapci zaslouží přestávku :)  
> Opět musím milionkrát poděkovat všem úžasným, skvělým lidem, kteří mě motivovali a udrželi v chodu. Doufám, že jste si to všichni užili, ačkoliv tomu chyběl boj, a děkuji vám z hloubi srdce za všechno, čím jste mě inspirovali, ať o tomhle vesmíru napíšu víc! *objetí*  
> Občas se vyskytuju na [Tumblru,](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com) pokud byste se radši ptali nebo zanechávali komentáře tam :) A pokud se příliš stydíte nebo nechcete, nedělejte si starosti a mnohokrát vám děkuji za přečtení!  
>   
>  **Poznámky překladatelky:**  
>  _Feliz cumpleaños_ znamená, samozřejmě, všechno nejlepší k narozeninám  
>  Za frázi „nahoru na horu“ se omlouvám. Původně jsem tam chtěla nechat „vrcholek hory“, ale bylo to silnější než já.  
>  _Eomma_ znamená máma/maminka; _appa_ znamená táta/tatínek a _saranghae_ znamená miluji tě/mám tě rád  
>  _Naan_ je chlebová placka, původem ze středního východu  
>  Lance řekl, že jeho sestra je _MMA fighter_ – MMA znamená Mixed Martial Arts (smíšená bojová umění) a jde o plnokontaktní souboj bez zbraní. Tento druh zápasu vznikl ke konci 20. století, tudíž jde o fenomén posledních dvou desetiletí, ale kořeny má již v 7. století př. n. l., v řeckých olympiádách (zdroj: wikipedie)


End file.
